


His Bitch

by Queen_Utopia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Utopia/pseuds/Queen_Utopia
Summary: Kevin never expected he’ll be doing this. Sure he had always known that he wanted something inside him, fucking him, but he didn’t expect it to come from... well... a dog - a big scary dog with an equivalently terrifying owner. How did it happen? Well...PS. Read the tags, don't like then don't read





	His Bitch

_Kevin never expected he’ll be doing this. Sure he had always known that he wanted something inside him, fucking him, but he didn’t expect it to come from... well... a dog - a big scary dog with an equivalently terrifying owner. How did it happen? Well..._

 

It happened one cloudy summer day, the house was empty, his family out. He and his friend, Ben, were playing catch to pass some time. Ben, being the idiot he was, threw it higher than Kevin could reach, which resulted to the ball flying over the wooden fence that divided their backyard from the terrifying Mr. Ashton’s.  Kevin muttered a few curses, looking at the fence wistfully as though the ball would suddenly be thrown back to them. “Sorry about that dude,” Ben said a guilty look on his face, “But forget it, it’s gone you’re not going to get it back.” His phone rang, and he brought it out and glanced. “I gotta go. Mom has some chores for me.” He said waving good bye to Kevin, and leaving fast.

 

Mr. Ashton had moved in town a year ago. Kevin had to admit that he once had a crush on the guy - actually if he is being honest, he still had a crush on him - but the man’s strict and control-freak personality was a huge turn off to him (that’s not actually true; in fact he has dreams of the man ordering him around). Many people - especially kids and teenagers- tend to avoid his house, not just because of the man, but also because of his terrifying German Shepherd named Killer. The name was fitting for a dog that had killed a few dogs, as well as injured a few men.

 

Kevin sighed before glancing at the fence once more. The ball was his brother’s and if there is one thing he knows for sure is that if he didn’t return it his brother will get him into trouble. Although, is that worth the risk of getting caught by Killer and Mr. Ashton. He glanced at his wristwatch for a second. Oh look, Mr. Ashton isn’t home right now, still at work, which means it is only Killer on the other side. With a shaky breath, he climbed the fence and landed on the other side. The yard was huge, and looks like it hadn’t been mowed recently, judging by how tall the grass was, there was a few trees scattered around the lawn, and there are thick bushes by the fence; it will take a while for him to find that ball. At this point, Kevin isn’t sure if he should be grateful that he can’t see the dog yet, or be terrified that Killer might find him while he was searching for the ball.

 

A few minutes later, when he was searching around the center of the yard, he heard growling as the German Shepherd came to view, causing him to stiffen in fear.  “Shit!!” He exclaimed backing away carefully, his brain running multiple scenarios in a single second. He decided to run towards the fence, but just as he turned, Killer lunged at him. The dog bit his ass, thankfully only catching his shorts and boxers, not his flesh. The shorts - plus underwear - were pulled down leaving his private parts exposed to public, but he didn’t care; he simply removed it, almost stumbling down when it got caught on his feet. He was almost there, only a few more feet and he was home free! Of course that is when his luck disappeared; because of the tall grass, Kevin didn’t notice the water hose on his way causing him to trip. “Fuck!!” He exclaimed as he fell on his hands and knees.

 

He tried to stand up again, but he felt a weight on top of him, pinning him on the ground; Killer caught him. “Shit.” He whimpered out as the Killer’s teeth graze his neck, a low growl coming out of his mouth. He’s going to die; he’s sure of it. He tried to move, to do anything to get Killer off of him, but stopped when the dog gave him a warning growl. What came next was something he really didn’t except. Instead of biting him or anything among those lines, Killer started humping him. “K-Killer! Down boy, d-don’t!!” He screeched out, only to gasp in shock as he felt something poking near his hole. He tried to stop his reactions, but he felt his face heat up and dick slowly hardening. “S-stop it!” He begged only for the dog to ignore of him. He tried to squirm away but the only result it caused was to reposition his ass, making it easier for Killer to finally breach his hole on the next thrust. Kevin gasped, in both pain and pleasure, back arching a bit. “N-no! Stop it, Killer! D-don’t!” He said voice muffled by the grass and dirt on his face, he tried to move, to escape, but Killer’s weight was pinning him on the ground.

 

His ass was burning at the sudden intrusion; he can’t believe he’s losing his virginity to a dog. Killer didn’t let up his thrust, in fact, it sped up; it probably had something to do with how much precome Killer’s dick was leaking. “K-killer!” He moaned, as Killer’s dick rubbed his prostate. All fight left his body after that, and he was left moaning and shaking at every thrust. He was panting like a dog, mouth hanging wide open, and drool dripping down his chin. His moans become louder and louder, hips started moving back to meet the dog’s thrust _,_ and his dick was dripping a huge amount of precome. Somewhere deep in his mind, he felt shame of his body’s own betrayal. Killer pounded on him hard and fast, every thrust pushing his body forward, nearly toppling him over.

 

“Aahh!” He moaned out, back arching, neck stretching a bit, and voice nearly a scream, as his release was literally fucked out of him by Killer. It took long for him to go down from his high - Killer still fucking him did not help even a single bit - only for him to sob at how sensitive his ass was. His arms were shaking so badly and he knew sooner or later he will topple later; it was as though all his energy left with all his come. Another thrust and just as he expected he toppled forward, face crashing down on the ground. Shit he was going to have a bit of bruise there. Killer moved, repositioning himself, which resulted for his now growing knot to finally enter Kevin, locking them in place. “Aaahhh!!” He moaned out as the knot started rubbing on his sensitive hole again and again. He feel as though he was burning on the inside, he needed something; he needed Killer to come in him.  As though his body understood, his ass squeeze on the dick inside of him hard, and he felt the dog falter in his rhythm, only to continue once more this time faster and faster. Finally with a howl, Killer came, filling Kevin until the boy thinks he’s going to explode.

 

By the time Killer was done releasing, Kevin was a mess. His body was covered in dirt, sweat, drool (both his and Killer’s), cum, and a bit of grass. His face was no better. His cheeks were filled with tear stains from crying due to pain and overstimulation, and his chin and corners of the mouth filled with drool. Killer started sniffing his neck, and Kevin’s head unconsciously lolled to the side letting the other lick and nip at him.

 

After a while, Killer’s knot shrunk and Killer pulled away but not before nibbling at Kevin’s collarbone, not stopping until it started bleeding; it was as though he was marking Kevin. Kevin was left lying on the dirt, breath coming in gasps and body shaking; he tried to move but all his energy was gone, the only thing he could do was roll on his back, legs and arms spread. He felt Killer’s cum drip out of his ass, pooling just under him making him messier than before. He glanced around nothing that Killer disappeared, and somehow he felt a pang of disappointment (he’s not sure why and he does not even want to know... or maybe he does). All Kevin wanted was to close his eyes and maybe sleep, but who knows what would happen if he did. After a few more tries, he finally stood up, grimacing at how sore he was. He glanced around in search for the ball and his pants. He spotted his pants not far from where he was... fucked... only to sigh as he noticed that it was wrecked. The shorts were nothing more but scraps of cloth, the underwear having a large tear near the ass. “Never mind, now where is that stupid ball.” He muttered to himself, decided to simply hold it while he searched for the ball.

 

That night, Kevin woke up with a raging hard on. He had dreamt of “the incident” and instead of feeling panicked he felt horny. He remembered how hard Killer pounded on him; how he was fucked as though he was nothing but a toy. He knows he should be afraid, he was raped for fuck’s sake, but instead he felt lust. Killer made him his bitch, and he will gladly let the other fuck him like that again. He moaned, and that was when he realized that he had been touching himself. His face heated up as he realized that he was on his knees, legs spread wide. His boxers were on the floor a bit far from the bed, as though thrown after being removed. Three fingers - he must have used saliva as lube- were already inside of his ass, and his dick rubbing on a pillow; he was so close, but it seems it wasn’t enough to make him come. He looked at the window deep in thought before he stood up and tiptoed out of the house.


End file.
